Beautiful Disaster
by madisonlahote
Summary: How does a girl cope when she wakes up to find she's not Chloe Dwyer as she once thought but Isabella Uley? She tracks down her father in hopes that he can save her from her past but what happens when she meets the wolves and is then tracked down by her past?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss…Miss…we're here"

The cab driver gently coaxed me out of my slumber from the air port and I smiled gratefully and handed him the money. I left the safety of the car and watched him take off, leaving me stood with my luggage staring at the house before me. The weather was cool for an April day, at least it was compared to Florida. I now regretted the denim shorts, red converse and white tank only covered by a red check flannel shirt which was two sizes too big.

I took a hold of my case and pulled it behind me, now regretting my decision. What if he didn't want me? Did he know about me? I was snapped from my thoughts as I heard loud booming laughter come from inside the house, there had to be a house full of people in there. I had reached the porch by now and immediately decided to turn and shy away from the crowd, find a hotel and then return the next day. Just as I turned to leave the door swung open and the house was now deathly silent.

"Can I help you?"

I turned back to find a large russet skinned man with silky black hair and an easy going smile eying me up and down appreciatively.

"Um, is this Joshua Uley's house?" I asked quietly.

Immediately the door was pulled open wider by an older looking man. He had stronger features, a sure sign of power and dominance and as his gaze met mine I was terrified.

"I am Joshua Uley" he growled "Who are you and what do you want?"

The tone in his voice had me backing away, taking my luggage with me.

"I-I-um I'm sorry to bother y-you. I'll just go now" I whispered as I retreated down the steps.

"What is your name girl? You came here for something now spit it out!"

I looked back over my shoulder and watched him apprehensively "I am sorry I bothered you, I should never have came here"

"I want a name girl, now"

Tears were falling silently down my face now. Was this my father? I hoped he would take me in, keep me safe from my past and tell me everything would be okay. I knew he must be because I could see certain similarities between us. Right down the startling green eyes and exact shade of mahogany hair. I heard him take a step towards me and it was then I knew I had nowhere else to go.

"My name is Isabella. Isabella Uley" I whispered quietly unsure he would heat me but when I turned I saw the shock and relief mixed on his features.

I watched him eying me cautiously, studying my features like I had done to him just moments before.

"It can't be my little Bella" he whispered and I suddenly felt a pang of hurt that he knew of me but didn't attempt contact.

He was at my side in an instant brushing my tears away with the pad of his finger before pulling me in to a constricting embrace and sniffing my hair carefully.

"I can't believe it's actually you, how did you find me?"

"I found my birth certificate a few months ago and asked a social worker to help find you. I've always thought I was Chloe Dwyer" I sniffled as he stroked my back carefully.

"Come on, lets get you inside" he led me towards the house I looked up to find 7 large men forming a line watching the events of the past few moments unfold and now all eying me favorably or with caution. It began to unnerve me and I shrank in to my fathers side.

"Don't just fucking stand there, someone grab her bag, make her some tea and find a blanket. She's freezing!" he snapped.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself curled up in a soft thick blanket, mug of tea in hand and my dad sat on the coffee table in front of the oversized arm chair I was sat in watching me carefully as the rest of the men filed in.

"Bella honey, are you okay now?" he whispered and I nodded in the affirmative.

"Can you tell me why you're here baby? I'm ecstatic you're here but why now?"

I couldn't look at him, if I did I'd never get through this. I took another grateful sip of tea and sucked in a breath to give me courage.

"I'm sorry for turning up out of the blue but once I found out about you I had to meet you. I've grown up believing I was a Dwyer and my mom and Phil's daughter so when I found out I knew I need to know who you are. If you don't want me to stay here I can check in to a hotel room I just want to get to know you"

"Don't be silly Bella, of course you will stay here, the boys have taken your luggage up to one of the spare rooms. How long are you here honey?"

"Um, well, I kinda can't go home now" I whispered, my eye welling up.

"Why not sweetie? Where have you come from?"

"Florida" I choked out.

"That's a long way for a sixteen year old girl to go on her own sweetie, are you here with someone?"

"No, I kinda – well – erm – ranawayfromhome" I rushed out the last part to make sure it came out.

"Well you are more than welcome here with me. I thought I'd lost you when your mother upped and left. You were only 3 months old and I was going mad with despair, so was Sam"

"Sam?" I questioned

"Yeah, Sam, he's your big brother baby" he said as he motioned for one of the large men to move forward.

"I missed you a lot Bella" he whispered as he crouched down in front of me "I don't expect you'll remember me from such a young age but I was 5"

I gave him a small smile "It's nice to meet you Sam"

My father cleared his throat at the emotional display, he carefully took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Why did you run away from home sweetie?"

The question didn't surprise me but I still found it hard to whisper anything other than a name before I broke down to the background of low growls.

"Phil"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up to find my father watching me with hard eyes and his jaw began to clench, I noticed small tremors were racking his body, similar to those of the other boys in the room.

"What did he do honey?" he ground out.

"Um, do you think we can talk about it alone dad?" I whispered.

"Of course baby, come on guys, roll out and patrol or something, come back around dinner time, I want the whole gang here to meet my little Bells properly" he smiled as they went. Sam was just about to leave after them when I whispered him name.

"S-sam, do – do you think you could, um, maybe stay?"

He looked relieved to be kept in the loop and came back in to the living room taking a seat next to me and grabbing my hand in support.

"Well – um – Phil is obviously mom's new husband. When I was little and he got mad at me he used to lock me in my room, not feed me or take away my toys. Just little things."

I stopped to take a look at both my dad and Sam, they were both in a similar state of disgust and anger, their jaws clenched and fists tightening.

"This then turned to beatings when I was 6 upwards. I've been hospitalized more times than I can count. Then when I hit 13, I all of a sudden changed. I constantly had attention from men, wanted or not. Nothing ever happened until I got a boyfriend. I used to go to his house after school and hang out but when I got home too late he'd hit me. It was the one time I brought him to our house while him and mom were out. We weren't doing anything, just making out on the couch. Phil came home and he – well he threw Lee out after giving him a warning and a beating and leaving me alone. Then when he came back in he forced himself on me. Said it was a waste to have some little punk use my body when he was experienced"

I broke off sobbing and noticed that they were both stood on the far side of the room practically shaking in rage.

"Was that the only time?" my dad said through gritted teeth.

I couldn't say anything other than shake my head and try to control my sobs.

"When was the last time Bell?" Sam whispered, now in a crouched position with his head in his hands.

My throat was killing from the crying now and my voice was hoarse "3 days ago…"

With that sentence they were out of the door, I huddled up on to the couch. They don't want me. They're disgusted. I should just get my stuff and go. Tears still stream down my face as I rise to go to the stairs. Just as I hit the bottom step a guy I didn't recognize comes strolling through the kitchen in the lounge and freezes when he sees me.

"Um, hi?" he says quietly "Have you seen Josh or the guys?"

"They left" I whisper quietly.

"Oh okay, I'm Paul and what do you call yourself sweetheart?"

"B-b-bella"

"Ah beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he chuckles, I turn slightly to face him from my spot on the stairs only catching sight of his panty dropping smile. He took a step forward which had me cowering in to the wall.

"You okay babe?"

I lifted my head to look at him, catching sight of stunning chocolate eyes that had me feeling a little better. When I snap away from his gaze after a few minutes he's staring at me and I quickly get uncomfortable. This is how it started with Phil and before I know it I'm up the stairs grabbing my bags, trying to maneuver them back down.

"Where you going honey?" the guy asks, barely moved from the spot I left him.

I begin dragging my stuff back out of the house, best to be gone voluntarily than bodily removed. I looked behind me and the guy is leaving the house running towards the forest. I hear a howl and take out my cell to begin calling a cab. Just as the operator answers I feel the phone plucked out of my hand.

I turn to find my dad hanging up my cell phone and Sam already disappearing in to the house with my bags followed by the group of guys.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" my dad asks as he pulls m in to him.

"I – I thought you didn't want me, I thought you couldn't even be in the same room as me anymore" and the tears stream freely once again.

He lifts me easily with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands locked around his neck before I bury my head in to the crook of his neck.

"Come on baby Bells, you're home where you belong honey. We'll keep you safe I promise."

We enter the house to find the guys sprawled along the many pieces of furniture adorning the room and flicking through TV channels. Sam looks up as we enter the room and gestures for dad to put me down next to him. As soon as my body hits the sofa I'm pulled in to his side, curling in to him with his arm wrapped protectively around

me.

I hear a couple of people clearing their throats and nudging their heads in my direction before Sam finally snaps.

"Oh for fucks sake will you dickheads pack it in?"

"Well come on Sam! Introduce us to this pretty little thing huh?" Quil says exasperatedly.

"FINE! Baby Bell this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Jake, Collin, Brady and Paul" he gestures to each person in turn "Guys this is my baby sister Bells"

I smile weakly at them until I recognize the guy who I was talking to before. Paul I think and again he is watching me with a curious expression "What's going on Sam? Never mentioned you had a sister before?"

"Yeah well she didn't know she was a Uley until a few weeks ago and she only just found us today. Wasn't even called Bella."

"So is this a flying visit sweetheart or will you be keeping up company permanently?" he asks me with a smile.

"Um, I'm here to stay, so I guess I'll see a lot of you guys"

Paul then stands up, brushing my arm gently on the way past causing an electric jolt to flow through me with his touch.

"In that case Sam, I think we need a chat" he says heading out of the door with Sam hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood up, kissed my forehead gently and left the room with a reassuring smile for me and a warning look for the guys. I shrunk in to the side of the sofa and eyed the boys warily when I began to smell smoke coming from the kitchen. I leapt up and made my way in to find my dad evidently trying to cook judging by the burnt meat he had on the stove.

"What are you trying to cook?" I questioned quickly pulling the frying pan off the heat as he opened the windows and door "You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry to scare you honey, I'm just so overwhelmed to have you home and I wanted to cook for us all so we could have a little bonfire"

"Who's us all?" I asked nervously.

"Well I want you to meet all the guys coz they'll be hanging around all the time plus I invited the tribal Elders because most of them remember you"

"That's a lot of people" I muttered.

I must've had the fear of the crowds written clearly on my face as he dropped the pan in the sink and was by my side immediately stroking my hair.

"Shh baby girl, it's okay, we'll look after you I promise. I won't leave your side if you don't want me to" he cooed "Please don't be afraid of the guys, they just want to know their new sister. Just think of them like Sammy. Now I need to try this whole cooking thing again, why don't you keep me company incase I start another fire"

I chuckled at the thought before giving him another squeeze and pulling back "How about I cook and you keep me company?"

"No don't be silly honey, tonight is about you"

"No, I'd feel better if you let me cook for you guys considering the hospitality you've shown me" I smiled "Plus I love to cook and this kitchen is amazing"

"It's not hospitality if you're my baby. Why don't you tell me more about yourself while I help you out"

The next few hours I felt back in my element cooking away what I felt like was far too much food but I was assured it would all be eaten. The guys filed past us with warm smiles to set up tables for the food, wood for the bonfire and lots of deck chairs. I looked outside to find that all of the guys were outside laughing and joking along with two others I hadn't met, a small group of girls and what I could only presume were the Elders and my nerves shot through the roof again.

"Guys! Come help take this food out" Sam yelled grabbing a couple of dishes to take outside.

The filed in one by one each taking out a dish. Paul was the last to come in looking nervously at me whilst I gripped the sink as the yard filled with people.

"Bella?" he questioned moving towards me like you would a frightened animal.

I couldn't talk, I just couldn't do it. Last time I was in this kind of situation it was Phil and his friends and I felt sick with nerves and fear.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm j-just a bit nervous of groups" I whispered.

"It's okay, no one will hurt you here. I promise" he said gently whilst placing a comforting hand on my arm.

I smiled gratefully, picked up the pie and headed out of the back door. I immediately sought out Sam and took comfort in his reassuring smile and his arm wrapped protectively around my body. Paul took up the other side gently squeezing my shoulder and I began to relax.

The bonfire was lit and everybody took a seat around the fire. I was sandwiched between my dad and Sam with Paul sat at my feet. My dad raised to his feet and welcomed everyone to the bonfire for his announcement.

"Hello everyone, I want to thank you for coming to share in my family's good fortune that my baby has finally returned home. Some may remember her as she was but I want to present her to you now as the stunning woman she is today"

With that said I was pulled to my feet and everyone gasped. I could hear the usual comments on my looks and brushed them off as usual until an older man that reminded me of a grandad approached me. I stepped behind my dad to ensure his body was blocking mine.

My dad nodded at him "Old Quil, this is my Bella, I'm sure you remember her as a tot"

The man nodded and locked eyes with me "Yes she certainly is beautiful, tell me dear, how long have you known of the supernatural world?" he questioned with a cocked head.

"QUIL!" another man reprimanded "Now is not appropriate for this!"

"You understand me Billy, the little one already knows of the supernatural, isn't that right dear?"

Everyone was looking at me and I nodded my head slowly with a tear slipping down my face. I didn't want this to come out so soon.

"And would you like to explain to them how? What you are? Why you have the attention of every person in the vicinity, especially the males" he pushed. I shook my head and another tear fell from my face. God, they definitely wouldn't want me after this.

"Come on sweetheart you can tell us. We're all friends here"

I just choked on my sobs and felt warm arms wrap around my waist bringing me in to a hard chest. I knew it was Paul immediately due to his unique earthy scent.

"Old Quil" he growled "Elder or not I will not have you intimidate my imp- friend's little sister when she just returned home"

"I did not intend to intimidate her Paul, I just feel we deserve to know her secrets like she would expect to know ours"

I mumbled in to Paul's chest hoping they'd here me from my hiding place.

"What did you say Bell?" Sam asked now from beside me.

I did it again a little louder but my lips were still mashed in to the perfectly well sculpted chest of a complete stranger. This thought had me jumping apart from me, embarrassed of my actions towards this boy I didn't know. Sam's friend at that!

"Come on then dear, tell us all of your true identity"

"Fairy"

"Excuse me?" my dad's eyes shot up in to his eyebrows.

"I'm a fairy" I whispered

"I thought fairies died out a long time ago?" my dad questioned, more to Old Quil than myself.

"Well it seems your daughter is the last and is being hunted. It seems she came to the Protectors at the right time."

I was lost to the conversation, that's it. Protectors. The heat, the food they ate, the way they seemed to know what the other was thinking, the way them seemed to hear every conversation no matter how far away. Then the word hit me like a neon sign.

"Wolves" I whispered "You're all wolves!" and then the blackness took me and I fell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella? Bella baby wake up. Come on princess, we only just got you, you need to wake up"

All I could hear was people pleading me to wake up. I was surrounded by heat so I knew it must be the wolves. I myself am fairly cool, not as icy as a vampire but just slightly cooler than a human body. I felt a pain in my head and I was sure I was dying but I managed to force my eyes open. I couldn't breathe properly, the pain in my back was excruciating and my head felt like it was going to split open. I looked up and noticed Sam, dad, Paul, Brady and Collin all crowded around me.

"Bell, are you okay?" Sam whispered.

I could only shake my head as tears from the pain rolled down my cheeks. My dad nudged Paul and then motioned towards me with his head. Paul took that cue to sit on the ground next to me and pull me in to his lap. The pain was still there but I took the comfort from him greedily as my head pounded faster. Old Quil came in to my line of vision and looked at me with curiosity burning bright in his eyes.

"It seems she is beginning the transformation"

"What transformation?!" my dad growled "Why is she in pain?"

"She is getting her powers Joshua. People are drawn to her as she hit puberty at 13 she became the startling creature she is but now the lands of her home are bringing forth the change in which she will receive her wings"

"Excuse me? Wings?"

Old Quil rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked at me, the pain still coursing through my body.

"Please lift her shirt to expose her back Paul"

"What the fuck?" he growled "I'm not showing you her back"

I whimpered at the sound of his voice and he went back to stroking my hair and comforting me, pulling me tight to his body.

"Paul" my dad commanded "Please show us her back, I need to know what is going on"

He cautiously pulled me to him so my legs were around his waist and he was shielding the front of my body. We had a full audience now and I knew it, the fear was rolling off me in waves. Once he had me situated comfortably he pulled off my checked shirt and tentatively lifted my tank top. I heard a gasp and panicked.

**Paul POV:**

Once I had lifted Bella's shirt I looked down to the porcelain skin of her back being exposed. I couldn't stop the gasp that left me and I felt her stiffen. I stroked my thumb up and down her side watching as an image began drawing itself of her back, cutting so deep blood was leaving her body. I watched the blood trickle out of her in horror. It was shining like a river of rubies.

"What's happening Quil?!" Billy demanded

"Well one of our legends more of a prophecy and speaks of the last fairy. It talks of a young girl born to a Quileute warrior but snatched away by the forces of evil. The girl will encounter a lot in her life, enough to make any other person crack with madness but this girl will continue to give her heart to people, only to have it crushed. When she is finally giving up hope she will find a clue that will lead her home and it is there in the arms of her soul mate, surrounded by her family her transformation will begin"

He like the rest of us were transfixed by the image on her back "Her blood will shine like rubies, her tears like diamonds. I am unsure of what powers she will possess as each is different. What you can see now is a fairy receiving her wings"

The image was taking far too long to come about and I knew she was in pain. There was nothing I could do. The bottom of her wings were shaping out but nothing was happening with the top.

"Quil the top isn't doing anything. What's wrong?" I panicked.

"I am afraid the only thing to do is to stop her top half being constricted Paul"

I looked at him with wide eyes before turning my helpless gaze to Sam and Josh.

"Just do it Paul, no one can see anything as she is shielded by your chest" Sam whispered.

I hesitated only to have Josh fall to his knees in front of me as a blood curdling scream ripped from her tiny body.

"Please just help her Paul. Only you can" he sobbed and those words made my mind up.

I nuzzled her jaw with my nose and whispered to her "I need to take off your vest and bra to help you Bella, I promise no one will hurt you, is that okay?"

She turned her head slightly and I could see the tracks of diamond tears running down her face "Please help me Paul, I'm scared" she whimpered in pain, her huge green eyes shining with tears.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The imprint bond meant I couldn't deny her anything and I certainly wouldn't deny her this. I ripped the vest and bra from her body and the scraps fell to the ground and she let out a sigh of relief but I could tell the pain hadn't stopped. There was distance between us at first, I couldn't feel her skin against mine except for her hands clinging to my shoulders and her head in the crook of my neck. My hands hung at my side with fear of touching her back.

Before I knew what was happening she fluidly pulled herself closer to me. I could feel her perfect body against mine and there was nothing else. I could no longer see the pack and Elders surrounding her. It was like imprinting all over again. Her breasts tucked tightly against me and I could feel them growing, it was mind blowing. Next to change was her hips, waist and ass as the molded her already perfect body in to something more heavenly.

Surrounding us was pure white, I was confused but so caught up in the transformation. It was then that she turned her beautiful face towards me, her eyes watching me carefully, slightly guarded and in that moment I couldn't help but let my eyes reflect the pure love and adoration I felt for her. Her lips crashed around mine without a second thought and my hands carefully rested on her ass. I returned the kiss and it was purely mind blowing. It was the second her lips touched mine that I felt the wings explode from her back.

She pulled away to look at me her body still pressed against mine and my eyes widened from the otherworldly sight before me. Her whole body was perfect, I couldn't help but take inventory of her with my eyes and I felt myself growing painfully hard. Her wings were a pale pink colour and looked to be made up of gems. I reached out to touch them. I expected to feel the hard surface of stone but instead they felt like flower petals to touch. There was a glow surrounding her and consequently me, it was a soft silver light.

"What's happening?" I whispered

She looked at me with a soft smile on her face "It seems I am recognizing my other half in you Paul. You must decide now if you wish to turn me away. If we both say the words I will not be able to find another"

I couldn't believe it, she was my imprint and I was her soul mate. Her one and only. I had never wanted to imprint or give myself to one girl because I loved the life of a player. That was until this girl came along, This tiny girl turned my life and my views upside down and I knew I'd be kept on my toes with her.

"I don't think there is anyway I could give you up" I murmered.

She smiled a breathtaking smile at me and kissed my lips once before purring words in to my ear. Her breath ghosting over the shell of my ear "I accept the soul mate gifted to me by the heavens in this perfect man and will love and cherish him with everything I have for eternity"

She pulled back and looked at me expectantly. I looked down ashamed this was the first and only time I didn't know what to say to a girl, but she wasn't anyone, she was my world.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say"

"Just let your wolf take over and you'll know, I promise" she smiled whilst stroking my cheek. Just that simple touch gave me the strength. I pulled her to me to whisper in her ear like she had to me. I kissed the shell and the words left me as my animal took over.

"I accept this beautiful woman gifted to me by Taha Aki and I promise no more harm will ever come to her and I will love her with everything within me. She will be my world, my princess and my love"

Before I could stop myself I had bitten her at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met just as she pressed her lips to me in the same place. I could feel my skin tingling where her lips where and I pulled out my teeth and licked the wound to heal it. She removed her lips from mine, looked at me and we both looked at each other and spoke at once.

"I love you my wolf"

"I love you my fairy princess"


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled apart and it was then that the glow subsided and she covered us with her wings. As the glow left us I felt her press her body against me once more and her head slumped to the crook of my neck as if she had never moved. I buried my face in to her hair to take in her perfect scent of summer rain and orchids which suddenly reminded me of home. I opened my eyes as the surroundings returned to normal and I saw the everyone staring at my girl. Then her huge wings twitched and the gasps were heard from everyone.

"Breathtaking" Old Quil whispered as he watched her "If nothing else in my life, I am thankful to have been witness to this perfect creature"

"I can't believe that's my baby" Joshua countered "Is she okay?"

"She's just sleeping" I said so quietly I was sure they wouldn't have heard if we weren't wolves "It was absolutely mind-blowing"

"We didn't see, a bright flash of light surrounded you for a good half an hour but even this is remarkable" Sam said, his voice full of awe.

"Maybe we should put her to bed Paul" Josh said and at first I thought he would take her from me but when he didn't move I relaxed once again.

"She needs to retract her wings first" Sam suggested.

"Princess" I nudged her gently "Princess, you need to wake up please"

She stirred and I took that moment to kiss her cheek gently "You need to wake up honey. I will put you to bed but you have to retract your wings first"

She didn't even move or open her eye, they just disappeared back in to that perfect body and once more I was astounded by her.

"Take her up Paul, I suggest you stay the night with her but I want her door left open" Josh growled.

I carefully stood and her legs wrapped around me tightly despite the fact that she was asleep and I couldn't help but smile at her. I turned to my brothers to see their eyes all betraying their lust for what was mine. I found myself not caring and turned to take my baby in to the house. I tried to lay her gently on the bed on her back but she whimpered. I guess her back was still sensitive so I tried to pull her from me to lay her on her stomach but she clung on to me tightly. Finally I dropped to the bed with her still nestled on the front of me and lifted the sheet carefully over our bodies. It was around 2am before she moved again and she began wiggling but I couldn't decide what she wanted so she finally woke up.

Her eyes were hazed with exhaustion and she reached down between us to remove her denim shorts and collapsed back on top of me, asleep before her head even hit my shoulder. Once again I could feel myself aroused. I couldn't see the lower half of her body and without my permission my hand lifted the sheet and I took in her perfect pale body covering my own now only covered by a scrap of pink lace. Once I saw her flawless ass covered from my view by those panties a groan left my lips because I couldn't want her anymore that I did right now. My huge hand brushed over them and cupped her ass squeezing gently. A sweet moan left her lips and I pulled my hand back remembering her brother and dad were also in the house. I closed my eyes thinking of anything I could to take my mind off her hot little body pressed up against me. Eventually I fell in to a deep sleep plagued with images of bright green eyes and pink lace panties.

**Bella:**

I woke up the next morning around 7am feeling completely at peace in the first time in my life. The feeling threw me off guard as I didn't think anything had changed. It was then that I noticed I was snuggled up to a hot, hard body and I panicked until I looked up at him, last night rushed back to me all at once. He was breath taking, russet skin, strong features, chiseled abs and an utterly gorgeous smile that I knew I would never be able to deny. I could hear his breathing which was steady indicating he was still very much asleep. This was the man I was destined to spend the rest of my life with, I wonder how he felt about it. It was then that I noticed a small shiny spot on his perfect skin. I shifted to inspect it further and it was a pale pink coloured star shape at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. I gasped when recognition dawned on me, it was where I kissed him to make my mark. My hand flew to my own mark where he had bit me and I bolted out of bed to the mirror in the room, making sure to cover my exposed chest with one arm.

I moved closer and there was a small silver paw print where he had marked me. This was unusual for wolf marking I knew that much. I guess I'd need to ask an Elder about it, after last night I was so sure Old Quil would be willing to help. I headed to the bathroom adjoined to the room and slipped under the hot spray letting it wash away my old life. When I came back out I slipped on my short floral playsuit and headed back to the bedroom. I stood next to the bed with a huge smile as I looked down at Paul. I kissed his nose before I moved to leave.

I headed to the kitchen to find Sam just coming through the back door. I looked up and smiled at him. He came over and pulled me in to a gentle hug and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Bells, you're up early, you feeling okay after last night?"

"Morning Sam" I smiled while heading to the fridge bringing out ingredients for pancakes "Yeah I feel amazing!"

He chuckled quietly "Well I love this chirpy Bella"

"Me too, hungry?"

"Always, I'm just heading for a shower. The guys are coming over again in about half an hour to meet you again since last night kinda got cut short"

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry! I completely forgot where I was, I just blacked out"

"It's alright Belly Bear but you best make that a pack breakfast to apologise" he chuckled with a wink and a kiss to my forehead.

"Well at least if its true that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach they'll like me" I giggled.

"I don't think you'll have any problems with the guys Bells" he said going to leave the room.

"Thanks Sam" I smiled as he stepped through the door "Oh and Sam? Don't wake Paul, he looks exhausted"

He nodded and left me to make practically enough food to feed the whole tribe. By the time he came downstairs I had set the table with stacks and stacks of pancakes, butter, syrup, eggs, bacon, sausage and some fruit I found. His eyes widened in amusement as he took in me sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee and the table with food.

"God Bells, that was quick!"

At this point dad stepped in to the room closely followed by a deliciously sleep disheveled Paul.

"Well good morning sleepy heads" I smiled jokingly.

I held a coffee out to my dad and he took it gratefully before kissing my cheek and moving to take a seat at the table. Paul came over caging me between his arms and moving to stand between my legs. He was just leaning in to kiss me when I caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye and abruptly turned so he caught my cheek. I glanced at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. I smiled I lifted my finger to indicate this would only take a minute.

"Dad! Sam! Hands off until the guys get here!" I reprimanded sharply before leaning in to kiss Pauls lips which were turned up in to a smirk at me chastising the two large men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Paul:**

As soon as our lips met it was like electricity running throughout my body. I pulled her closer to me and her hands went to my shoulder to do the same. It was then that I was alerted to the rest of the pack filing in to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella" they all called out.

"Hey guys" she smiled and I watched them all eye the table of food since it's not often we see cooking like this.

"Did you make all this for us Bella?" Jake asked her.

"Yep, kind of a sorry for passing out last night and stealing Paul from you" she giggled, resting her chin on my shoulder as I turned and rested my back on the counter between her legs.

"Hey if we get cooking like this you can keep him!" Quil shouted "Maybe you can have some more of us too" he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She lowered her lips to my neck and whispered "I think I'll just keep this one" and then kissed the spot she marked last night causing shivers to run up my spine.

"Paul, come get some food before it's all gone" Josh shouted and when I turned my eyes to the table to food was practically scraps and I groaned.

Bella pushed me forward with a smile and jumped down. She then headed to the microwave and came back with a plate piled with food and handed it to me along with a coffee and smiled. I leaned down to kiss her lips gratefully and trotted over to the table.

I ate as Bella began to pick up the empty plates and put them in to the dishwasher. They guys eyes were popping out of their heads when she bent over to place the plates in the rack. I growled low in my chest but no threat was going to stop them unfortunately. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Hey Paul?" Jared asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, when did you get a tattoo and why the fuck would you get a pink star?" he questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in disbelief as I got up to check it out in the living room mirror.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked with anger lacing my tone, it had to be one of these fuckers.

"Um, Paul?" Bella said in an almost whisper, her eyes not meeting my face "It's where I marked you last night"

"Huh?"

"Last night when you bit me I woke up with this which I can only guess is the colour of your wolf" she said pointing to a small silver paw print "and because I am what I am and the colour of my wings is pink, you got that. I'm sorry"

My heart broke that she thought I didn't want her mark, I want only angry when I thought it was one of those fuckers messing around. I pulled her to me, putting her back up on to the counter since she was so little. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it until those beautiful green eyes were looking back at me.

"Baby, don't be sorry, I love that people know I'm yours and especially that you are mine. I was just pissed when I thought when of those dickheads did it. Any one of them would die for this off you" I said pointing to it and the chorus of agreement from around the pack caused her to giggle.

I looked at hers and it looked so good on her. My wolf was practically prancing seeing her marked not only as ours but also with his colours. I looked at her and raised my hand tentatively to it.

"Can I touch it?"

She nodded her head and I raised two fingers to brush the spot. It sparkled like glitter and my eyes closed involuntarily. There before my eyes were images flying past. I saw a younger Josh and a five year old Sam heartbroken as a woman left with a child. I saw the child grow up, be beaten, raped and finally learn the truth. Then finally I saw all the love and devotion she harbored inside that tiny body for me and it was overwhelming but mostly I was furious that someone could touch my angel like that.

I opened my eyes to find hers closed and her diamond tear tracks running gracefully and silently down her face. It was then that I realized she was reliving it all as I saw it happen. I crushed her to me, stroking her hand and my wolf began making a purring noise to calm her.

She looked up at me with huge watery eyes "I'm sorry I'm so broken, you deserve better than me. I should have told you what you were getting in to."

"No! Don't you dare apologise for what that bastard did to you. You are my little Princess and you couldn't be any more perfect if you tried baby. I promise nothing will happen to you now, you're safe"

She looked at me with a weak smile before resting her head in the crook of my neck "I tell you what babe, why don't you take that pretty little butt upstairs and put on a swim suit and then we'll go to the beach"

She smiled at me, place a sweet kiss to my lips as I pulled her down from the counter and hurried up the stairs. I turned to find every member of the pack watching me intently until Sam broke the silence.

"What happened?"

"I saw everything"

"Like what?"

"Her whole past in extremely vivid detail, times like this I wish my girl didn't have like a perfect video memory or some shit"

"You saw her being abused?" Josh questioned with raised brows and all I could do was nod. I sat down and tried to pull myself together before Bella came back downstairs. I had regained composure when I heard the phone ring and Josh moving to answer it at the same time Bella came downstairs.

We waited for Josh to get off the phone and headed off in the direction of the beach.

"Hey Bells honey" he called causing us to stop.

"That was the principal of La Push High on the phone, somehow he's got your papers from your old school and you're due to start tomorrow." he then pulled her in to a hug and kissed her head "but my clever little daughter, you are in Jake, Embry and Quil's year even though you're a year younger because of how advanced you are"

My wolf was buzzing with pride when I curled her back in to my side "Very clever Princess, should have known you'd have beauty and brains. You couldn't be anymore perfect" I smiled.

Then I heard Josh pipe in "They're going to have a few uniforms sent for you this afternoon for you to try on"

Her eyes widened comically before she groaned "Uniform daddy?! Really?"

I could see him beam at the fact that she had called him daddy without thinking. He had always acted like a father figure to the other girls and now I can see he was trying to find his own daughter. She had turned on the most adorable puppy dog expression and he turned away before his resolve slipped.

"Yes honey a uniform, all the guys have to wear it, so do you" he quipped before jogging further up the beach where the pack where setting up camp.

We followed with her asking me questions about LPH and me wondering how I was gonna get through school without punching every male and being constantly hard having to watch my Princess wander around in school uniform.

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING :) I LOVE READING THEM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella:**

The next day came and I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. First of all, I hadn't slept well at all that night. I had nightmares all night and my dad ended up sleeping on top of the covers stroking my hair until I fell asleep but every time he moved to leave I would stop him. He ended up there all night so I knew I was safe. Sam ended up sleeping in the armchair in the room too when he heard me whimpering in my sleep. I felt bad because they had work and school but not one of them would leave.

I also didn't want to get out of bed because I knew as soon as I did I would have to put on that stupid uniform and go to school and if there was one thing I hated it was being the new girl.

"Wakey wakey Bells" Sam whispered as he handed me a cup of coffee.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed "The way you were clutching your coffee yesterday I figured you weren't a morning person and would kill me less if I brought coffee"

I took the coffee gratefully, sat up and sipped at it "You're right, I don't want to kill you" I smiled sweetly as the caffeine worked through my system.

"Rought night huh?" he stated with concern.

"Yeah, there was just no stopping the nightmares. I don't think they bothered me when Paul was here but I'm not sure"

"Well maybe I can talk to dad to get him to stay here as long as the door is open and when he's on patrol I'll stay?"

"That would be awesome but I don't wanna start upsetting peoples lives and routines and stuff just because I'm here" I grumbled.

"You've changed our lives whether you want to or not Bells" he said as he stroked my fringe out of my face "Not only are the pack extremely protective of you since you're part of the Alpha family, essentially making you the Alpha female but you're also an imprint. School will be unbearable for you" he chuckled.

I groaned dropped my coffee to the nightstand and climbed out of bed, my muscles desperate for some activity.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I am itching for a run will you come with me?" I questioned quietly only to be met by an enthusiastic nod.

I took a pair black running shorts, a sports bra, shoes and a vest in to the bathroom and changed quickly tugging my hair up in to a ponytail. I trotted downstairs to find Sam filling two water bottles in the sink and my dad sat at the table and I quickly kissed his cheek before heading to the door.

"Morning daddy, me and Sam are just heading out for a quick run, won't be long"

"Okay sweetheart, you guys have fun, go easy on her Sammy" he ribbed and rolled my eyes.

I took off down the street, Sam keeping up easily enough but I think he expected that it would me more of a walk in the park for him. They're forgetting fairies are pretty fast and I've been running since I was 13 to get rid of pent up energy. We got back to the house having both worked up a sweat and Sam dropped in to the chair beside dad.

"Tough run son?" he questioned in disbelief

"She…is…so…fast" he panted.

"I'm a lot smaller than you Sammy, plus I've been running since I was 13. I'm gonna go take a shower and put on the god awful uniform." I sighed "I'll make some breakfast when I'm dressed"

**Paul:**

I got up and went about my morning like I normally would but with a serious spring to my step. I thought about my gorgeous girl all night and decided to get ready early so I could get over there and see her before she goes to school.

I head in to the smell of waffles and my mouth was seriously watering. I opened the back door and there she was, my little angel. It took me a moment to get over how relaxed she was in the kitchen and then I noticed what she was wearing. Fuck me, it was gonna be one longgg day. She had on a crisp white shirt with ¾ length sleeves that showed her cleavage exquisitely, a green tie with the school logo, a grey cardigan with the school logo on, a short black pleated skirt, grey knee socks and black ballet pumps. I honestly don't think anyone has ever looked so good in that uniform.

She must have sensed my presence because she turned to give me a sweet smile before plating up some waffles for me and handing them to me with a kiss. God, I think I could get used to this.

"Morning handsome" she smiled as she went back to cooking.

"Morning beautiful, you don't look like you slept well" I observed, she had little bags under her eyes and she was yawning a lot.

"Yeah, guess it was too cold for me or something" she quipped with a wink as Sam walked in to the room.

"Actually, she had nightmares all night and me and dad had to stay in there with her"

"Oh Bells honey, why didn't you call me? I told you to call me"

"I'll be fine honestly. I didn't want to start disrupting people over a few meaningless nightmares"

"They clearly aren't meaningless if you scream like that Bella" Sam replied sternly before talking to me "I've spoken to dad and if it's not too much trouble we were wondering if you could stay over nights you don't have patrol and nights you do I'll stay in there with her?"

"Yeah, sure, nothing could keep me away" I grinned.

"I'm sure" he replied with a knowing smile, having imprinted himself "Bells, dad wants you to go to the hardware store after school and start looking at decorating your room. You'll be on your own tonight though because I have to work with dad and Paul is at work too."

"Um…yeah okay, sure. I really don't need a new bedroom thought Sam"

Sam stood from the chair, washed my own dish and his before grabbing his rucksack and jacket "He won't change his mind Bells, best just do it honey, anyway, come on lets get going"

She turned and grabbed a pink tote back from the floor which I immediately took from her to carry.

"I don't like the idea of you being here alone so you can come to work with me" I whispered as I kissed her gently. I looked over to Sam "I've texted Joey and she's allowed on the premises underage but not drinking obviously, I'd rather have her where I can see her"

He nodded and it was then that I noticed Bella appraising Sam's clothes and then my own. I looked down and checked myself over, I had on worn dark denim jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, combat boots and my leather jacket.

"What?" I asked finally.

"I was sure dad said, and I quote 'the guys have to wear the uniform and so do you'. I don't see a uniform on you two" she huffed and pouted adorably

"Yeah coz we're in college Bells" Sam replied as he leaned in to kiss her forehead "Same school but we don't have to wear it. You look cute in it though honey"

"Oh for gods sake! This day just sucks!" she grumbled

"Don't be like that Princess, I think you look adorable" I smiled before kissing her nose and ushering her in to Sam's car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella**:

We pulled up to school faster than I was happy with and as soon as Sam and Paul got out there was a swarm of women all over them. Paul pushed past them to reach my door and pull me out as Sam made his was over to a girl kissing her face gently.

"Who's that?" I asked Paul curiously as her wrapped his arms around me from behind and bent to drop his chin to my shoulder.

"Who? Oh that's Emily, Sam's girlfriend. I would say she's happy you've turned up Princess, she's good for Sam but she's a shocking Alpha female" he whispered.

I giggled to myself before replying "Just because I cook for you big lugs that does not make me some kind of weird mommy wolf"

Paul barked out a laugh "We'll see sweetheart, you'll surprise yourself. I watched you shout at two grown men the other day. Two Alpha wolves at that!"

Paul turned me around in his arms and ducked his head to kiss me softly, sweeping his tongue across my bottom lip gently "Why do you have to be so tiny baby?" he groaned before straightening out.

I moved away from him, pulled open the door to Sam's truck, climbed in and sat with my legs out of the door before beckoning him to me and kissing him softly with a nibble to his bottom lip "Better?"

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me harder, opening my mouth to his before pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine "Fuck I love you Princess"

"I love you too my little wolf" I smiled and before Paul could huff about being called little I heard a guys voice yell across the lot.

"Hey Lahote! No calling dibs on the new girl again! Give the rest of us a chance!"

Paul pulled his head away and a low growl leave his chest "Not a chance Parker, this one is mine indefinitely so keep your eyes and your hands to yourself!"

I jumped out of the car, shut the door and cuddled myself in to Paul's side gently stroking his chest right above his heart. The growling soon turned from that to a purr and he dropped his head to my hair before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I honestly don't think I've seen Paul calm down that quickly" I heard Jacob say quietly and murmurs of agreement from around him.

"You okay honey?" I whispered

"Perfect, come on baby we have to go" he grumbled.

We walked over to Sam, Jake and Embry and Paul gave me a chaste kiss.

"I gotta go honey, we have the same lunch so I'll see you later Princess, please stay out of trouble"

"I'll be fine Paul, don't be silly" I grumbled before I saw Paul and Sam having some kind of silent conversation with Jake and Embry.

I had no idea what was going on until I had one of them on either side in a protective stance.

"Oh for God's sake, that's hardly necessary! It's school not a freaking army base!"

"None negotiable Bells, you're a pup now, deal with it" Sam smirked and the other guys nodded in serious agreement.

"Go to class before I kill you" I grumbled before walking away.

**Paul:**

I'd heard whispers about the new girl all day and it took all I had not to punch every guy who mentioned how hot she was. Why the fuck did she have to be so fit and why did she have to wear that god damn uniform?!

Me and Sam walked in to the cafeteria and made our way to our usual table where Bella was sat with the pack laughing and joking. She looked so content around them and I could see her mothering them already and she wiped ketchup of Collin's face and he practically beamed at her.

"Holy fuck! Is that Leah?" Sam whispered to me

I looked up and sure enough, there laughing and joking with my Princess was the official Pack Bitch. She phased a few months ago with Seth and barely spoke to any of us, never mind laughed and joked.

"She best not be corrupting my baby sister" Sam grumbled

I looked at him and gave him a malicious smile "We'll give her a chance but if she is we'll take a swipe at her" and he chuckled before bumping fists with me.

We headed over to the table, Sam taking the last available seat so I simply walked to Bella, lifted her and sat her in my lap in the chair. She smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth before going back to her conversation with Leah about their lessons. She lazily grabbed her bag before pulling out two brown lunch bags, she shoved one over to Sam and then passed on to me never once stopping her chat. I looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow and he looked as surprised as me. He peeled it open, took a look and then looked back at me like a kid in a candy shop before motioning with his head for me to look.

I peeked in to the bag, pulled out a soda, a bag of chips and a HUGE meatball sub. I looked back to Sam with a massive grin before putting my arm tighter around Bella and placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. I started eating my lunch before tuning in to Bella's conversation with Leah.

"So what kind of shit did you do back home for fun?" Leah questioned as eloquent as ever.

"Um, not a lot really, reading really. A little bit of guitar, singing, sketching and I was pretty good at ballet until Phil pulled me out of classes" she sighed and I knew straight away it was clearly something she liked doing.

"I didn't know you could do all that Bells!" Sam said in awe "Very creative puppy"

Bella shot him a dark look and replied through gritted teeth "I. Am. Not. A. Puppy"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Bells" he said behind a laugh "You never mentioned you were so talented though"

"Yeah I said I did those things, not that I was good at them" she blushed

"Why don't you enroll in ballet round here Bella?" Emily asked her with a soft smile.

"Um, I can't really afford it. I might look in to it once I've found a job"

"Bells, you know Dad will be more than happy to pay for it if it you want to take it up"

"Yeah but I don't want to put people out, I'll get a job and go from there"

Sam shot her a disapproving look and I knew she'd be enrolled in to ballet before tomorrow was over because Sam would undoubtedly tell Josh who would fall over himself to make his baby girl happy.

"So drawing huh baby?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"Yeah, like I said I'm not too good but I'm itching to get back to it. Phil took all my stuff off me as 'punishment' and I couldn't find it before I left. I managed to snag my sketch book though" she smiled.

"Can I see sometime?"

She reached in to her bag, pulled it out and passed it to me. I flipped it open and I saw some of the guys lean in to look at them and I was shocked by the talent she had whether it was paint, pencils or crayon which was clearly her favorite. There were pictures of a little girl huddled by her bed with tears running down her cheeks and terrified eyes which had the pack whimpering. She also had pictures of different rooms in a house which were perfectly decorated and the pictures of the sunset from a window. The last two were the ones that caused me to gasp in surprise and put it down flat on the table so everyone could see them.

One was a picture of wolves depicted in a V formation according to place in the pack "When did you draw this one baby?" I asked her quietly.

"Um, I'm not sure" she pulled the page up and peered at the bottom corner and then back to me "Around a month ago, why?"

"Bella, that is our pack!" Sam exclaimed "How could you have drawn it a month ago?!"

"I kinda guessed it must have been when I found out" she smiled fondly "It came to me in a dream and that night was the first night I felt safe"

She them pulled out a pencil and asked us who was who quickly writing it above each wolf "I can see you guys in your wolf form soon right?" she asked me with eager eyes.

"Why would you want to do that Bella?" Kim and Emily laughed "It's far too dangerous"

She looked at them mildly perturbed "Of course it's not dangerous" she snapped "They're my family!"

I carefully stroked her back and thought about the fact that Emily and Kim had never asked to see Sam or Jared as their wolf. It's weird because Bella's right, we'd never hurt an imprint. I looked to Sam and Jared to see them push down their hurt that their imprints didn't like their wolves but they were ecstatic that Bella had asked and defended them.

"Yeah sure Princess, we'll show you this weekend sometime" I smiled before flipping the page to reveal the last picture which was of me and her sat on the grassy ground, her in my lap and a soft smile on her face as I whispered into her ear after she got her wings.

"When did you do this one Bella?" Sam questioned in astonishment

"Um, 2 days before I came here I think. I dreamt it that's how I knew what to say and how I knew that you knew what to say" she smiled at me and I kissed her nose gently the smile on my face now beaming.

"We've gotta go Bells, can I take these to show the Elders later?" Sam questioned "Sure, just do NOT lose them Sammy"

"No worries puppy I'll be super careful, I'll see you later. Be good for Paul at work." and he kissed her forehead quickly before we took off back to class leaving her with Leah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella: **

The bell rang and I bolted for the door of the classroom with Leah only to find ourselves blocked by a group of three girls. Leah was in front of me immediately with deadly eyes.

"Fuck off Lauren!" she snarled.

"Now now Leah, just because you're a dyke doesn't mean she'll feel the same way. We just want to lay down some rules for our pretty little friend" the middle one snarked.

I felt my temper rise and slowly pulled Leah to my side. She didn't resist just silently slipped back to me, her side pressed tightly to mine as I smile sweetly at the girl in the middle.

"Hello Lauren, I don't think we've been introduced, my name is Isabella Uley. How can I help you?"

She stepped closer to me until she was an inch away from me.

"We just wanted to welcome you to LPH and lay down a few ground rules. First of all, don't hang around with this dyke. Second, you will be hanging around with us. Third, do NOT touch my boyfriend again"

I raised an eyebrow at her in pure disbelief "Excuse me? Boyfriend?"

She giggled at me and I wanted to pull her fucking hair out "Yeah, my Pauly, I can understand how you would think he's available, he likes to try stray every once in a while but he always comes back to me"

"I think you're mistake sweetheart, now move out of my way, I need to go see Pauly" I said moving to brush past her until she grabbed my hair and threw me in to the first row of desks and my head pounded off the side. I could feel the blood dripping down my forehead but I was up and I launched myself at her. I got in one punch and broke her nose before I felt myself being pulled off by Leah. She dragged me out of the classroom and out of the front doors.

"GOD DAMMIT LEAH GET THE F-"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

Uh-oh…

**Paul:**

I was stood outside of the high school for about 15 minutes and between me and Sam feeding of each others anxiety I was out of my mind. Nearly everyone's gone now, there's us and a couple of other cars.

"Where the hell is she ?!" Sam shouted.

"I have no fucking idea but she is in SO much shit when she turns up!"

We stand for another few minutes when the front doors fly open and Leah comes out carrying a very irate Bella.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" I shouted as I made my way over to them.

Leah handed Bella off to me with relief and I pulled her legs around my waist and buried my head in to her neck taking a deep breath but her scent was off. I pulled my head back and that's when I saw it.

"Who the fuck did that to you?!" Sam shouted, at my side in an instant.

"I fell" she replied a bit too stiffly for me. I was about to push further when Leah was in front of me with a murderous expression.

"Don't fucking bullshit Baby B. Lauren did it because you couldn't keep in your fucking pants! She was warning her off her **boyfriend**" she yelled.

I ducked my head to look at Bella who's head was dropped down "Is that true Princess?"

She nodded and whispered "I think I broke her nose" if I hadn't been a wolf I'd have missed it.

Leah patted her gently on her back and smiled at her "She deserved it B, you did well honey" before heading off to her motorbike.

"Come on, lets get you home and changed before I'm late for work. I'll fix you up when we get there" I sighed pulling her close to me.

It was quiet all the way home and she slipped up the stairs quietly to change. She was gone minutes before she came back down wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans, combat boots and a white Ramones cropped t-shirt with a black fedora tilted over the gash on her forehead. She walked right past me and in to the car.

We pulled up at the bar and Joey must have mentioned I'd be bringing someone by because they let her right in but not without a look at her ass as she walked past.

"Danny, eyes to yourself dude" I warned on the way past.

He raised his hands in surrender "Sorry Paul, I didn't realize she was with you. She got a sister just a fine by any chance?"

I laughed "No but Sam Uley's her brother if you fancy that sunshine" and headed in after her.

She was stood just in front of the doorway looking around and it seemed everyone else was taking in the sight as well. This shit is gonna get old real quick. I ushered her towards the bar stool at the corner of the bar where I could see her, lifted her up and pressed a kiss to her before heading off to grab the first aid kit. I gently cleaned the gash before putting some butterfly stitches over it.

"Safe to say you don't heal so fast huh beautiful?" I tested.

"Mmm-hmm"

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

"I've gotta get to work baby, just sit there and I'll check you in a bit okay?"

All I got was a nod, what the hell have I done now! I headed behind the bar and served some of the locals, chatted for a bit and re-stocked the bar when Joey finally turned up.

"Paul! How's it going man?"

"Hey Joe! Not bad bro. Busy tonight. Haven't seen Amy tonight though"

"Oh shit, yeah I completely forgot, I fired her last night, fuck!"

"What happened?"

"Caught her with her hand in the cash" he looked up and caught sight of Bella who was now messing with the jukebox "That pretty little thing yours?"

"Yeah, that's my Bella" I said proudly, I thought she looked fine in her uniform. Damn! "Hey Bella baby, come over and meet Joey!"

She looked up and slowly walked towards us, torturing us both with the sway of those hips.

"Well hello sweetheart, my names Joey."

She smiled sweetly and replied "Nice to meet you Joey"

"Don't suppose you got any glass collecting skills have ya honey?"

"Yeah I worked in a few clubs back in Florida"

"Any chance you can help me out tonight since you're here anyway? Hundred bucks for your trouble?"

"Sure, keeps me occupied"

"Well how about you accompany your man here on his break and then you can start after that huh?"

"Thanks Joe" I replied and pulled her out back on to the little kitchen with me.

I pushed her up on to the counter, stepped between her legs and forced her to look at me "What is going on Princess? What did I do?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were serious with Lauren before I turned up?!" she hissed at me.

"We weren't serious, what are you talking about?!" I asked getting angry

"She seemed to think you were?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"She's just jealous honey"

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked quietly and I honestly did not want to answer.

"Yeah"

"How many women are gonna threaten me Paul huh? How many more punches am I gonna have to take?"

"None! Lauren's just a bitch! Baby, there's nothing to worry about I promise"

"One more girl threatens me and that's it Paul, I mean it" she says and now she has tears in her eyes. Fuck!

I pull her to me tightly and she wraps her arms around my back "I am so sorry honey"

She pulls away and I wipe her tears with the pads of my fingers "Come on sweetheart, you have a hundred bucks to make for your dancing fund"

She jumps down of the counter and smiles, reaching up to kiss my clavicle and turns to walk away. I give her a tap on the ass and follow her out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

I gave Paul a kiss before he headed back to work. I don't know why it was so impossible to stay mad at that man! All he had to do was smile and I would melt for him. I'd offer him anything in the world to make him happy.

I could feel him watching me as I walked around collecting glasses from the various tables before dumping empty bottles in to the recycle bin and glasses in to the dishwasher. Once I'd collected all there was to collect at the time I decided to reorganize the bar.

I was putting the clean glasses neatly on to the shelves according to type and size when I turned to find Paul leaning against the counter behind the bar watching me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

He pulled me up to him and wrapped his arms around me "Just thinking how damn pretty my baby is"

I laughed and leaned up to press my nose to his and rubbed softly before placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm I like that" he smiled before reaching up and taking my hat off my head setting it on top of one of the beer taps.

"Hey!"

"Calm down sweetheart, I just wanna see that pretty face" he said while pulling the butterfly stitches from my head and kissing the area "All healed up pretty girl"

"Good, I hate cuts, too hard to cover with make-up. I don't usually heal that fast though. Super healing isn't a fairy trait unfortunately" I pondered "It must be you"

"See honey, I am good for you" he chuckled.

I pulled away from him as I heard Joey coming this way from the back room. I finished re-arranging the glasses and then moved on to making sure all the bottles were rotated by sell by date and all labels facing forward when he approached.

"Well darlin' it seems you do this place a lot of good. First night there's been no fights and look how good my bar looks!"

I giggled at him before standing "Thanks Joey, I love this place. I had a few other ideas to add to the place that I thought I might run by you before I get the stuff to do it"

He turned to Paul and laughed "God I love this one Paul! Where'd you find her?"

He looked straight at me with a soft smile "Me too Joe, she certainly brightens this dump up"

I expected Joey to take offense so I swatted Paul on the shoulder giving him a stern look.

"Hey don't worry about it little darlin'. Paul here knows how I feel about this place. It was my parents and I love it but I just have no ideas to change the place up but it sounds like you are just what I need. Like a little angel" he winked "Don't suppose you wanna keep helping me out here by any chance?"

"Um, like a job?"

"Yep! I'd love to have ya. Both you and your man here make pretty good eye candy too" he chuckled and Paul puffed out his chest and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Joey "I'd love to! When do you want me next?"

"Well, Paul here works every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night. That sound okay for you too?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect, I'll draw up some ideas to bring with me tomorrow" I smiled.

"Sure honey" he said before turning to Paul "Do not fuck this one up! She's amazing" and he headed back to his office.

I carried on rearranging the bar, me and Paul touching at any opportunity. I started talking to regular at the end of the bar while I sat waiting for Paul to finish up counting up the till.

"So, pretty little thing, where you from?"

"Florida" I smiled "but my daddy and brother are La Push born and bred"

"Is that right? Mind me asking their names?"

"Josh and Sam Uley" I said and I'm sure my smile was about to split my face in half.

"So you're the infamous Bella Uley?"

"Yup, that's me but there ain't nothing special about me Charlie"

"You kidding me? You had the whole of Forks and La Push wrapped around your little finger before your momma took you."

"What?"

"Yup, your daddy being the Chief of the Tribe he was well known and people loved him. No one ever understood his fascination with your momma until you were born. You were real special even then. Looks like you're gonna be changing people's lives round here if the prophecies are true. I must say though Isabella, you have grown in to a stunning you woman."

I looked at him and I couldn't believe what he knew about me. This knowledge was completely new to me.

"So you know all about me?" I stressed and he nodded with a smirk.

"I sure do Tinkerbell" he quipped.

I gasped at how much this man seemed to know about me and he wasn't even Quileute.

"What about him?" I asked nodding my head towards Paul who was counting the change for the third time.

"Yep, I know about Cujo too, guess he must be your mate huh?"

I nodded before excusing myself to help Paul, my head swimming. I HAD to ask my dad who this man was and who he knew so much about us. I shrugged myself under Pauls arms so my back was pressed to his chest.

"You okay over here honey?"

"Yeah baby just hate this fucking till counting and shit"

I smiled taking the money from his hands and turning to face him "How about I do this and you go lug some kegs up from downstairs to re-stock before tomorrow?"

He smiled at me with relief before kissing my head "God I don't know what I'd do without you Princess. Thank god for Taha Aki huh?"

I kissed him softly before turning around to find Charlie watching me intently with a knowing smile while I started to cash up the till.

"See what I mean Isabella, changing lives. Making people's lives easier" he said as he put down his money and headed out of the door.


End file.
